A Simple Dark Request
by XxAydanxX
Summary: A Young Boys Request leads him to becoming so much more than a mere average human.


**A Simple Dark Request.**

**By:** XxAydanxX

**Disclaimer:** I don't own all of these characters from -Man… well, maybe one or two, but as for the rest of them, they are the property of Shonen Jump, Funamation AND Katsura Hoshino. I am NOT looking for any type of lawsuit or anything of that nature. Besides, such efforts are futile; because there is absolutely no way that I can pay off ANY amount of money, for I am flat broke.

**Summary: ** A Young Boys Request leads him to becoming so much more than a mere average human.

"Aydan...are you asleep again?" Tyki asked. I sat at the round table, not all the Noah's were present, not even the Millennium Earl was there.

A half finished cig rested on the side of my mouth. I lulled my head in the direction of Tyki's question; he sat across from me, both elbows on the table starring at me with his pale golden eyes.

"What do you want…Tyki?" I asked taking another drag on my almost finished cigarette.

"Tell me…since you are our newest addition to our family, how did IT happen?"

I assumed by it, he meant how I became a Noah, I suppose the Earl had not told everyone yet. I sighed heavily, he wasn't the first to ask this question, it was becoming an annoying reoccurrence.

"Just curious…is all" Tyki gave me that awkward smile again, I really disliked him smiling at me in such a way, it was an uncomfortable reassuring grin.

"Don't be a PEST!" Road yelled out, alerting us both, I chocked back on my smoke I had just inhaled, did she really have to yell so loudly, I could swear my ears were bleeding.

"Always with the yelling, just like the little girl you use to be" Tyki slyly claimed under his breath. Road obviously heard that remark, she climbed across the table and with a swift yet powerful hit, smacked Tyki on the right side of his cheek with Lero.

"Lero! Lero! Mistress Road don't use me as a weapon to hit people with, it hurts Lero as much as it hurts the other person, LERO!"

"As if I care what you feel?" Road giggled and smacked Tyki again.

I couldn't help but stare at the two. "Ah…A Lover's Quarrel" I blurted out, taking out another cigarette, lighting it and inhaling heavily on it.

"Stay out of this you!" The two exclaimed in unison.

I shrugged and rested my head on the table again, staring idly at the two. I shut my eyes for a moment, reopened them to be greeted with Road in my face.

"…What is it?" I asked, almost ready to push her off the table.

Road suddenly pushed me back in my chair and climbed in my lap.

"Tyki and I want to know…how you became a Noah?"

"Are you going to stay in my lap?" I honestly didn't like this position she was in, yet another uncomforting thing about being here. Road only gave a big grin and nodded furiously.

"I guess I really don't have a choice, do I?" I really hoped I didn't have to explain to the two my story.

"No, you really don't, not with Road on your lap, she won't get off till she gets her way, and it's almost childish." Tyki was honestly enjoying watching the situation that was unfolding.

"Fine" I inhaled deeply on my cig.

The memories of that night flooded back.

My mother had died two days previous before I went up to her grave, but not to visit her, but to visit the Earl. I walked up to the graveyard, hoping I wouldn't come out a normal human. The icy night was bitter, yet refreshing. I reached my mother's grave, the full blood moon glowing down on my pale skin; sure enough the Earl appeared from behind a dead tree.

"Boy, would you like to have your dear old mother come back from your detestable god?"

I knew exactly what to say to the Millennium Earl; it was my one in only chance.

"No…but I do want something else from you Earl…" I grinned mischievously.

"Oh? You know me? I feel…honored. What is it that you want boy?"

"I want to become…a Noah" I pulled out a cigarette on instinct and lit up.

The Earl seemed to be taken aback by my request; I must've been the first to request to become a Noah, he seemed intrigued with my honest demand.

"Do you now…how can you prove your undying loyalty to me?" The Earl looked at me up and down.

"See this…?" I kicked the edge of my mother's grave. "I killed her, just to meet you…Master"

"Did you now…Hmmm…well we do have room for one more Noah…"The Earl was laughing with a combination of coughing, I was hoping he was honest, I hated the world, everyone in it, I wanted to leave it all behind, and become something better then a weak human being with no purpose in life.

"I suppose so…I guess it's an official deal…" The Earl jumped up and down as if he was happy.

"Turn me into one, I'm ready Earl…" I was attempting to not sound desperate and was doing quite a good job at it.

"Alright…this will hurt a bit" The Earl wheezed a hackling laugh.

The Earl's removed his glove from his right hand, he rose his dark hand up high in the air, and it gleamed in the blood moon. The last thing as a human I saw was his right hand pierce through my right eye. The white hot searing pain was an incredibly addicting feeling, I could feel my whole body changing, my right eye felt as if it had melted it fluids dripping down my cheek. I could've sworn I felt my DNA shifting; my body twisted in unattainable positions a normal human couldn't pull off.

My whole world went black, and suddenly the pain disappeared.

I opened my eyes slowly, both working. I looked down at my hands, my flesh wasn't pale anymore, yet it was a dark gray color, it didn't glow anymore in the moon light.

I looked up; the Earl was still there, examining me carefully.

"It worked, how perfect…how do you feel?" The Earl reached in his coat and pulled out a mirror and handed it to me. I examined my face, running down from my forehead in a horizontal line, across my right eye, and finishing at my chin were seven black cross-shaped stigmata.

"I feel powerful, I feel my genes, still reformatting…It…feels…"

My world when black again, I assumed I blacked out again.

I woke up in a dark room, lying on a comfortable bed.

"And then I came out here and saw you two lovers arguing, you actually woke me up…" I threw my finished cigarette behind me.

"I suppose a proper welcome is in order: Welcome to our family Aydan, I'm sure you'll enjoy it here" Tyki announced loudly.

"Yes welcome Aydan!" Road screamed out again, piercing my ears.

"How…Reassuring…" I said without another word.

I guess this would have to do, I was honestly comfortable here, but I couldn't let them know that.

Authors Notes:

I did this in about two days.

Just an OOC Story that came into my mind while driving to school.

This won't be a continuance.

Hope You Enjoyed It.


End file.
